


Home Movies Lost to Time

by neokid93



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny is smol, Fluff, Gen, Lost Time, clockwork is a smug bastard, day 3: rewind/cold case, ectober, ectoberweek2020, lost time fluff, puns, there will be puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neokid93/pseuds/neokid93
Summary: Being Master of Time certainly makes it easier to witness history's greatest moments and most epic fails.
Relationships: Clockwork & Danny Fenton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Home Movies Lost to Time

ECTOBER WEEK 2020

DAY 3: REWIND/COLD CASE

Home Movies Lost to Time

Danny popped his head into the entrance to Clockwork’s lair. “Clockwork?” he called out, the sound echoing. 

“Daniel, come in.” Clockwork’s voice carried from a hallway near the entrance.

Danny slipped the rest of his body through the door and gently closed it behind him. He bobbed up and down as he floated in the direction that he had heard Clockwork’s voice coming from. He passed through a long hallway into a room that was fairly large for the tower. There were several couches and couch-like objects arranged in a rough semicircle facing a large time viewing screen.

Clockwork was comfortably spread out on what Danny was pretty certain was a chaise lounge. He had his cloak thrown over the back and his tail was waving off the long end. His staff was propped up against a side table that held a large bowl of faintly glowing popcorn. If Danny didn’t know better he’d think this was a weird movie theater.

“How do you like my movie theater?” Clockwork asked with a faint smirk.

“Uh, it’s nice...” Danny answered as he floated over to Clockwork. “What are you watching?”

Clockwork’s smirk grew and he waved his hand at the screen. “Notable moments in time. Care to join me?”

Danny gave a little shrug, “Sure,” he said as he floated directly over Clockwork before cutting out his flight. He dropped the two feet down to his mentor and landed on his chest with a soft thump. Clockwork waited an extra second before saying “Oof,” and striking a dramatic pose. Danny snorted and snuggled into Clockwork’s arms, switching his legs for a tail that immediately curled around Clockwork’s waist.

Once Danny was settled, Clockwork waved his hand and started the screen again. “Allow me to rewind back to the beginning.”

The picture in the screen rapidly reversed like a VHS tape being rewound, speeding up faster and faster with each tick of the pendulum in Clockwork’s chest. A few moments later, the picture suddenly stopped on a few specks floating towards each other in nothingness. After a few seconds of watching the specks drift they finally touched and a tiny corona of light flared around them. They seemed to hang suspended for a moment before they rapidly split apart, each bumping into other specks that appeared on the screen as they grew further apart. A chain reaction of bouncing particles continued to spread and the picture zoomed further away as the distance between reactions grew.

Danny watched entranced as waves and light pulsed out from each of the interactions. Once the cosmic dust had spread enough to be indiscernible, he laid his head down against the glass door in Clockwork’s chest. “That was super cool, but I wasn’t expecting you to show the _actual_ beginning.”

Clockwork ruffled Danny’s hair and said, “It _is_ a very notable moment in time. How about I switch it back to the notable moments that I was watching when you came to visit?”

“Sure.” Danny said, his voice slightly muffled as he was facedown.

A moment later he peeked back up to see himself as a toddler in the bathtub. Toddler Danny was shooting a rocket ship through the air and making ‘whoosh’ noises. He had bubble foam up to his chin and coating his hair. “Clockwork!” Danny complained and thumped his head back down. Clockwork chuckled and patted Danny’s hair. He ignored the halfhearted glare as the screen switched to little Danny leading a young Tucker around a playground. Both little boys were wearing matching outfits.

The next scene that caught Danny’s attention was the basement lab at Fentonworks. It was right after his accident with the portal. The Danny on the screen floated out of the portal and slowly fell to his knees. Tucker and Sam ran towards him as the scene changed again.

Danny falling through his bed and floor into the kitchen in his sleep. 

-

Danny falling out of bed and floating instead of hitting the floor. 

-

Danny’s foot sinking through the floor while walking in the school cafeteria, causing him to fling the contents of his lunch tray over Sam and Tucker.

-

Danny pouting stuck halfway into the floor at school until his friends pulled him out.

“You know if you get _stuck_ figuring out your powers and are unsure of them, you can always come to me for advice.” Clockwork said while prodding Danny’s side with his finger. Danny yelped and jerked to the side as the finger hit a ticklish spot. He let out an involuntary giggle when his opposite side was poked. Clockwork continued alternating tickling his sides until Danny was laughing and squirming, grumpiness forgotten. 

“Yeah I know.” Danny answered with a smile when he was finally allowed to catch his breath. He settled down and cuddled back up to his guardian. “It is kind’ve unfair that you basically have infinite embarrassing home movies.”

“I never pretended to play fair Danny.”

Danny hummed and turned his attention back to the screen, “Do you have something else we can watch aside from me?”

“Of course,” Clockwork replied, “How about funny moments and fails throughout history?”

“That sounds good.” Danny said.

Clockwork waved his free hand, the other one currently holding Danny, and the screen changed to show a young George Washington falling backwards off his pony and landing in the mud. The future president then stumbled over a root when he tried to get up. Windmilling his arms wildly, he tried to regain balance before falling face first back into the mud, his long coat to falling over his head and exposing a pair of frilly bloomers.

Danny giggled again, “George Washington wore bloomers?” he asked.

Clockwork smirked up at him, “It was more common back then than you would think.”

A little while later Clockwork was tucking Danny into a soft bed draped with the night sky. 

He would be able to have peaceful and restful sleep; he had all the time that he needed.


End file.
